A Little Bit of Madness
by TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Yuri finally relents and takes JJ up on his offer of a date - and enjoys the chance to show off.


**Hey everyone - Holly here! Here is the next installment in our little Pliroy University AU. Can be read as a standalone thing but makes more sense if read as part of the series. Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

It's Wednesday evening and Yuri is in a bind. He should be on top of the world right now – he got all his essays done, he got the people in his group to stop leaving him all the damn work for a change and tomorrow he has a day that is all his own time, which he plans to spend at the ice rink. Uninterrupted and alone he knows it's going to be absolute bliss!

Except that he isn't going to be alone, not if a certain Canadian pain in the ass has anything to say about it. Yuri doesn't care if JJ sucks dick like a porn star, inviting himself along into his free time is just rude (then again so was taking his book and his underwear but that's neither here nor there).

And then, like iron filings to a magnet, his thoughts are on JJ again. Funny, sexy, infuriating JJ who leaves Yuri unsure whether to kiss him or stab him. He's a beautiful bastard who riles Yuri up in the best possible ways, makes him hot under the collar and makes his dick hard. Considering that the first time they slept together Yuri was wasted out of his mind and doesn't have a totally clear recollection of what JJ looks like naked the prick is doing pretty well at getting under Yuri's skin and making him want him.

He's also actually quite a nice guy. As much as Yuri hates to admit it and as much as it is buried _deep_ down under the rest of his personality JJ is a nice guy. Every text he has sent Yuri has always been to check on how he's doing. Obviously there has also been the occasional one where he's being an absolute fucking toad – asking Yuri what he's wearing and telling him what he wants to do to him – but most of them are, dare he say it, sweet. All in all JJ is very thoughtful, caring and genuinely wants to get to know him.

Yuri hugs his pillow to his chest, tossing and turning on his bed as he tries to deny the inevitable realisation he's slowly coming to. He likes JJ, fucking likes him and it's unbearable how juvenile that sounds to his own brain. JJ's in his head and under his skin, something Yuri hasn't felt about another person for a long time. Hugging the pillow tighter he knows that he needs to do something about the mess of feelings splurging inside him. As he sees it he has two choices: tell JJ that he likes him, take the teasing ' _I told you so_ 's and leave the ball in JJ's court. Or he can ignore both JJ and his feelings, hope that JJ won't pursue the matter too far and try to get on with his life. That one is definitely preferable to his pride...

But it won't work. He knows it won't, and not only because as soon as JJ corners him to talk the proximity will make Yuri's resolve crumble faster than damp sand. The main reason ignoring the persistent fuck is not an option is that he's going to show up at the rink tomorrow to meet him whether Yuri likes it or not. Pretending not to notice someone is much harder when they've decided that they want to spend the day with you.

He picks up his phone and taps out a text to JJ before he loses his nerve. It's a big step for him, making the first move with anyone, but if he's doing this then he's doing it on his own terms and taking charge.

 **[7:58pm] FROM ME: If you're coming tomorrow bring me a hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream and don't be fucking late**

His skin tingles as he waits for JJ to reply. Partly in anticipation and partly because the last text JJ had sent him had been a detailed description of if JJ had had the opportunity to push him up against one of the stacks in the library and fuck him hard. He's not too proud to admit that he had spent his next essay break with his hand thinking about the exact same prospect.

The phone vibrates and Yuri has to rein in the skipping of his heart as he sees JJ's name light up the screen.

 **[8:01pm] FROM SHITHEAD: Sure thing kitten, 12 ok for you? X**

It's totally because he wants to more time skating, not because he wants to spend more time with JJ. Totally...

 **[8:02pm] FROM ME: Meet me at 10, more time skating**

If Yuri believes that, he'll believe anything (not that two extra hours skating wouldn't be the tits, it _is_ because he wants to spend more time with JJ). He drums his fingers against the back of his phone as he waits. He rereads the (dirty) texts JJ previously sent him and he feels his cock beginning to stir, all the things that JJ could do to him creeping to the forefront of his mind and making him hot.

 **[8:05pm] FROM SHITHEAD: Okay I'll see you then kitten, can't wait to see that gorgeous ass of yours shaking it out there on the ice ;) xx**

Yuri can feel his heart pounding in his chest, his cheeks heating up. He knows exactly what JJ's thinking about and now he is too. Before he knows what's happening his hand is slipping under the waistband of his boxers and is frantically stroking his cock. Images of JJ bending him over and fucking him hard, keeping both of Yuri's wrists pinned behind his back with one hand while the other is around his throat flooding his mind. A groan sighs passed his lips.

"Ah JJ..."

The coil in his stomach is tightening, he's so close to the edge, and then there is a knock at the door. _Shit!_ He didn't think Georgi was home and hurriedly tries to hide his obvious erection just in case he decides to come barging in.

"Yura, you in?" Georgi asks through the door, blissfully not opening it.

"Ah yeah," Yuri replies hoping that Georgi can't hear how strained his voice is.

"I'm making dinner, you want some?"

"Sure thing," Yuri says. "I'll be out in a sec."

"Okay."

Yuri listens to the sound of Georgi's footsteps as he heads to the kitchen before flopping down onto his pillows. He lets out a long shaking breath as he places both hands over his face, desperate to hide his shame. _Well that could have been so much worse..._

* * *

After spending an evening trying to fight a raging need to jerk off to the thought of getting fucked by JJ Yuri is more than a little jittery in the morning. As he nears the rink he catches sight of JJ waiting outside for him and his heart flips. He pulls out his phone and looks at his reflection in the cracked screen, hoping that he isn't as red as he feels. Letting out the breath he's been holding he rounds the corner and goes over to JJ.

"Hey Shithead when I said don't be late I didn't mean be creepy and early," Yuri growls.

JJ chuckles. "You're so mice in the mornings Kitten."

"Whatever," Yuri grumbles looking down and he notices the cups in JJ's hands. "What you got there?"

"Hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream," JJ beams proudly. "I got one with mint syrup, one without."

"Who's the other one for?" Yuri asks without thinking.

"Me of course," JJ grins.

"Oh... of course..."

"So," JJ says leaning down so that his breath hits Yuri's ear, "do you want it?"

"What?" Yuri squeaks, the implication heavy in JJ's words. _What the hell does he mean?_

JJ smirks. "The hot chocolate," he clarifies as if it was obvious and there wasn't a double entendre blatantly there.

"I... er... I'll take the one with the mint," Yuri says.

"Good choice," JJ grins and hands Yuri one of the cups. He takes a sip and moans in appreciation. It tastes like magic and he's never having hot chocolate without it again. JJ chuckles again. "I'll take that as a good sign."

"Shut up and let's go inside," Yuri grumbles.

"Okay," JJ says and follows Yuri inside.

Despite the fact that it's a Thursday morning in the middle of the week there are quite a few people at the rink, much to Yuri's annoyance. Not that he wanted it to just be him and JJ, no way in hell, but being surrounded by kids and octogenarians is annoying regardless.

JJ actually moves pretty well across the ice (despite what Yuri might have thought) and it's incredibly distracting. Yuri tries to keep his thoughts in check but he can't help noticing the lines of JJ's body, the power in his muscles and the delicious curve of his backside. Yuri just can't help but imagine those powerful arms pinning him to a mattress as he fucks him hard.

Then a small child falls and starts crying and Yuri is reminded that he and JJ are in the middle of a crowded rink. He shouldn't be thinking about JJ giving him a good, hard dicking in public... he shouldn't be thinking about JJ giving him a good, hard dicking _at all_ but his brain is being a jack-ass. It takes all of his mental resilience but he just about manages to stop himself from popping a boner every time JJ touches him slightly inappropriately.

By the time the rink closes for lunch Yuri is both mentally and physically shattered but he's elated that he's been able to spend the morning skating. He'd never admit it but he's actually really enjoyed spending all this time with JJ as well. He's watching him attempt a simple jump, teasing his bottom lip with his teeth as he goes to launch, when he hears someone call his name.

"Yura!" Mila yells from the side of the rink.

He skates over to her. "Sup hag?"

"Charming," she grins. "How's it going? I see you bought a stud muffin with you."

"You mean the guy who _followed_ me here?" Yuri says, trying not to blush.

Mila giggles. "If you say so," she says and Yuri just clicks his tongue in response. "Anyway I'm off to grab some lunch so do you want to stay and I'll leave you the keys or am I okay to lock up."

"How long are you gonna be?" Yuri asks.

"Half an hour of so," Mila replies with a shrug.

"We'll still be here so yeah I'll take the keys."

"Cool, I'll put the 'closed' sign up so you won't be disturbed."

"Thanks."

"See you soon," Mila smiles. "Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Shut up hag!" Yuri yells as she runs away giggling. He glowers after her, fuming, until he feels an arm around his waist and a solid chest pressing again his back.

"Hey Kitten," JJ whispers as a hand trails up his neck. "Alone at last."

Yuri's knees begin to weaken and he wants to do nothing more than to melt into JJ's arms. "We are..." he says finally.

"So... now that you've got me all to yourself what do you want to do with me?" JJ asks and Yuri doesn't need to see his face to know that he's smirking, he can hear it in his voice.

Yuri turns so that he's facing JJ, smirking up at him. "Wanna see one of my routines?" he asks playfully.

"Routines?" JJ asks, grin beginning to creep onto his face. He leans closer, caging Yuri against the rink with those big, strong arms.

"Sometimes I like to work through routines when I'm on my own," Yuri replies.

"Impressive," JJ says. "Do you choreograph them yourself?"

"Of course."

"Even more impressive. Can I see one?"

"Why do you think I asked you?" His tone is playful and he makes it clear that he wants to show off, which has a predatory grin splitting JJ's face.

He lets go of the side of the rink and gestures towards the middle of the ice, almost inviting Yuri to take centre stage. "Then show me what you've got gorgeous."

Yuri smirks and pulls his phone out of his pocket. He pulls up the song he wants and tosses it to JJ who catches it expertly. "Hit play for me will you."

"Sure."

Yuri winks at him over his shoulder as he skates into the centre of the rink. Music begins to play, tinny form his phone speakers as JJ hits play. Bottom lips caught teasingly between his teeth Yuri begins to skate to the lilting Spanish guitars. Whenever he catches JJ's eye he seems that his gaze is fixed on him and it makes his heart pound. He feels sexy, powerful and he loves the way JJ is utterly spellbound by him. Each time they lock eyes Yuri meets JJ's gaze, burning him with it as he dances.

 _Watch me_ , his eyes command as he stares JJ down, _watch me more... more... more!_ He's got JJ hooked and he feels so sexy as he moves his body to the music. _Fall deeper and deeper in love with me!_

The music comes to an end and Yuri, panting, looks over at JJ who is gripping the edge of the rink so tightly his knuckles turn white. Yuri smirks to himself, teasing his bottom lip between his teeth again. He lazily skates over to JJ, like he hasn't just skated a sexually charged routine dripping with eroticism, but not close enough for JJ to touch him. The look in his eyes is nothing short of predatory, like he's going to devour Yuri completely.

"Enjoy that?" Yuri asks innocently.

"Come here," JJ all but growls.

Still feigning innocence in his smile Yuri closes the distance between the two of them. They're close enough to touch now and, before Yuri can even blink, JJ's grabbed him around the waist while sinking a rough hand into his hair. Yuri's heart pounds in his chest as JJ uses the grip on his hair to pull Yuri's head back, exposing the column of his neck. His tongue snakes out to lick a strip up Yuri's skin and Yuri is very aware that he probably tastes like sweat but he doesn't care in the slightest.

JJ's tongue flicks over his top lip before he presses a soft kiss to them. "You, Kitten, are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, an _and_ off the ice."

Am I really?" Yuri asks coyly.

"You know you are," JJ replies.

"So I don't have to ask you to keep your eyes on me?" Yuri asks although if what he can feel against his hip is anything to go by he has all of JJ's undivided attention.

"I'd never looks at anyone else," JJ growls before using the grip on Yuri's hair to pull him into a searing kiss. Hiss tongue slips past Yuri's open lips, making him moan into his mouth. Yuri reaches up and clings to JJ's shirt, pushing himself right up against him.

"What do you want to do with me then?" Yuri pants as he pulls back briefly for air.

JJ tilts Yuri's head so he can place kisses to both his cheeks and his forehead before leaning close to his ear. "I want to take you back to mine, throw you down on my bed and fucking you until you're screaming my name."

"What like this?" Yuri asks, leaning close to JJ's ear and moaning hotly. "Ah JJ, fuck me harder!"

A growl rumbles in JJ's chest and he pulls Yuri back so that he can slam their lips together again. The force, the passion and the fire make Yuri moan into JJ's mouth. He wants him. He wants JJ so badly there's no point even trying to deny it. Every time they've been together JJ always makes him feel so good and Yuri knows it will be amazing when they do get back to JJ's. He won't be drunk, it won't be in a car and they won't have to be quiet like they were in the library.

"I need you!" JJ groans.

"Then take me," Yuri pants.

"Here?" JJ asks, smirking. "Really Kitten you are absolutely insatiable."

Yuri is about to answer when the sound of the heavy doors opening crashes around them, echoing through the rink. _Mila must be back..._ He smirks up at JJ before de-tangling himself from his embrace.

"We've already nearly been caught once this week," he says as he skates away. "We probably shouldn't make a habit of it."

JJ lets out a long, shuddering breath, clearly trying to hang on to his restraint. "If you say so Kitten."

* * *

Yuri's back hits the wall as soon as they get to JJ's. Chatting to Mila and walking to JJ's at half mast almost breaks him but he's compos mentis enough to keep his hands to himself until JJ's front door is closed behind them. He claws at the bottom of JJ's shirt, pulling it up as JJ's lips attack his neck. He grins his hips against JJ's, groaning as he feels JJ's cock through his jeans. Teeth sink into the join between his neck and shoulder and he lets out a heated yet irritated groan.

"Hey! No marks!" he snaps.

JJ chuckles. "Aww, you ashamed of me Kitten?"

"I thought we already established that yes I am," Yuri snarls but the throbbing of his cock threatens to overwhelm him.

A smirk spreads across JJ's face and he takes a step back, pulling Yuri's hands off him so they're no longer touching. "Then, by all means, you don't have to stay."

"What?" Yuri asks, eyes wide. What he wants is being snatched away from him because he can't get a hold of his damn pride. He needs to say something but he can't seem to make his brain and his mouth be in accord with each other.

"I'm not going to force you to stay if you don't want to be here," JJ replies, smirking like he's already won.

"But..." Yuri begins, desperate to come back with a witty retort. "But what about that?" he settles for, looking pointedly at the obvious outline of JJ's hard on.

Another chuckle that is so _not_ sexy. "Don't worry about that," JJ says. "I've got plenty of lovely memories of you to help me deal with it."

Yuri growls, glaring up at JJ. He grabs the front of JJ's shirt and pulls him into a heated kiss. "Fuck me you're such an asshole," he snaps.

"One you keep coming back to," JJ grins.

"Because I fucking want you okay!" It's not exactly the love confession he should be blurting out and he slaps his hand over his mouth, cheeks colouring in embarrassment.

The smirk is back. "Finally ready to admit it?" he asks.

"I... I.." Yuri stammers and he hates himself because Yuri Plisetsky does not fucking stammer!

"Good," JJ says taking hold of Yuri's wrist and prising his hand away from his mouth, "because I want you too."

Lips crash against each other and hands begin to roam as JJ shows Yuri just how much he wants him. He can feel his cock, hard and insistent, and it makes him weak. He wants JJ to pick him up and pound him into the wall behind him, bend him over and take him roughly or throw him to the floor and completely fuck him senseless.

"Ah JJ..." Yuri groans as JJ palms his cock through his jeans.

"Yes Kitten?"

"Please... fuck me!"

JJ smirks and runs a thumb over Yuri's kiss swollen bottom lip. "Begging for me already Kitten and I don't even have to ask you to."

Yuri wants to snap at him but he can't bring himself to. All he can do is groan and push himself up against JJ's chest. "Please JJ..."

"Don't worry Kitten, I'm not going to keep you waiting but I want you spread out on my bed beneath me more than anything else," JJ says before taking Yuri's earlobe and giving it a playful nip.

"Then take me there," Yuri says.

"Hold on tight gorgeous," JJ grins. He grabs Yuri's backside, giving it a harsh squeeze before lifting him off his feet. Yuri wraps his legs around JJ's hips and allows himself to be carried to JJ's bedroom. Clothes start to come off as they go, Yuri clawing at JJ's jacket and shirt to get them off as fast as possible.

By the time Yuri's back hits the mattress he's only in his boxers and JJ is tossing his shirt over his shoulder. Yuri stares at him, mouth watering as he finally gets to see JJ's chiselled chest for the first time since they had first fucked. He wants to taste every part of JJ he can and leans forward to run his hands over every curve and contour of JJ's chest.

Before his fingers can make contact with skin however JJ grabs both of his wrists. He looks up at the hungry look in JJ's eye and feels himself quaking. Rock hard and desperate he tries to lean forward as best he can for a bit more contact.

"Eager aren't you?" JJ chuckles.

"Shut up," Yuri tries to growl but it doesn't come out that way; it comes out high, needy and desperate.

JJ smirks. "You're perfect," he says, "and I don't think I'm done watching you put on a show for me just yet Kitten."

A smirk of his own slips onto Yuri's lips as he realises what JJ wants. "Oh yeah?" he asks. "You wanna watch me touch myself while thinking about you?"

"Well if you're offering..."

JJ lets go of Yuri's wrists, allowing Yuri to push himself up onto his knees and press a gentle kiss to JJ's lips. Eyes piercing JJ like a sword he lies back on the bed and slips his boxers off. Bringing a hand to his lips he sucks two of his fingers like he would JJ's cock in order to get them nice and wet. The way JJ looks at him shows just how much he wants him, this confirmed by the straining in the front of his jeans.

Once his fingers are nice and wet Yuri runs them down his chest, never breaking eye contact with JJ. Fingers tease a nipple and he makes a show of pulling on it before his hand continues down. Just as he had on the ice he has JJ completely under his control, utterly spellbound by him and he wants nothing more than to have JJ look at him like that forever.

"You look so fucking good like this Kitten," JJ purrs and Yuri can see his fingers twitching to touch him. "Wanna eat you up like this..."

"Oh really?" Yuri asks licking his lips.

"Yeah," JJ says on an out breath. "Wanna taste every part of you; suck you off, eat you out, kiss you all over."

"You said you wanted to watch me," Yuri says, his hand lazily stroking his cock, "so sit back and enjoy the show. You'll get your taste later."

"Don't worry I'll definitely enjoy it." JJ says as he pulls up a chair, getting himself comfortable.

Yuri blows him a kiss as he continues to stroke his cock. His other hand teases his chest, locking eyes with JJ. He wants to see JJ fall apart just by watching him. His hand begins to speed up, pumping his cock faster and faster as he needs more and more with every single breath he takes. He's never really thought about being watched before but now he's got that brilliant blue gaze on him he now knows that he fucking loves it.

"Have I told you recently how fucking stunning you are?" JJ asks, voice low and husky.

"Mmm keep telling me," Yuri moans, tugging at a nipple as he teases the head of his cock with the other hand.

"You're so beautiful, I can't take my eyes off you," JJ says. "I want to take you apart and have you begging for me but I also want you on top of me, riding my cock."

"If you can't make up your mind which, I'll have to decide for you," Yuri tells him.

"God yes!"

Having JJ – one of the most stunningly gorgeous guys Yuri has ever met – practically drooling over him is such a jolt to his ego. He knows JJ wants him but it sure as shit is nice to hear. A sudden thought comes to him, a devious and delicious thought. He lets out a long, drawn out moan that is just as much for show as it is real.

"Wanna watch me finger myself open for your big, hard cock?" he asks and the sound that rips from JJ's throat is nothing short of primal.

"Oh fuck, yes please!" he all but sobs. "You have no idea just how much I want to see that right now."

"Good," Yuri purrs. He sits up, still making sure to tantalise JJ with every movement, and turns so that he's presenting his ass to JJ. He runs a hand over one of his ass cheeks before giving it a playful spank. "Lube?"

"Um... sure."

He loves how distracted JJ sounds and the fact that he's reduced him to it is absolutely perfect. JJ hands Yuri a bottle of lubricant from his desk draw. As he does Yuri takes hold of his chin and pulls him into a kiss.

"Thanks," he grins.

"Um.. I... er..." JJ stammers, clearly unsure of how to voice his next request. "Can I film you?"

The idea of JJ filming him fingering himself is kind of a turn on and as long as it doesn't end up all over campus he kind of wants it. JJ's not that kind of guy though. Sure he's teased Yuri about the two of them sleeping together but for his ears only and never when there are other people around.

Yuri makes a show of licking his lips as he thinks this over, pretending like he's actually debating JJ's request. He squirts some lubricant onto his hand, spreading it over his fingers and makes a show of dipping a finger between his ass cheeks.

"For your eyes only," he says.

JJ grins as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"So you keep telling me," Yuri smirks.

JJ opens his camera app, sets it to record and points it at Yuri. "Okay, ready."

"Then keep watching me," Yuri smirks.

Knowing that he has JJ's full and undivided attention Yuri curves his spine so that JJ gets a proper eyeful as he slips the first finger in. He lets out a long, drawn out moan as he begins to pump it in and out of himself. It feels so good, like the nights he's spent alone but this time he has an audience who is the star of all his fantasies. Having JJ watching him doing this is such a fucking turn on and it's only made even hotter as he looks over his shoulder and sees JJ rubbing himself off through his jeans as he watches.

"Why have you still got your jeans on?" he asks.

"No fucking clue," JJ says. It's more breath than word and it sounds so fucking hot.

"Then take them off you loser," Yuri teases as he slips a second finger in. He keeps his eyes on JJ as he scrambles to get out of the last of his clothes. It would be funny if it wasn't such a tense moment. His body burns for JJ and he doesn't know how much longer he can keep himself going like this without just begging JJ to fuck him into the mattress.

"You got something good for lonely nights on your own?" Yuri asks as he slips in his third finger, pushing his hips back so JJ's view is even better.

"God yes," JJ replies. "I love seeing you work yourself open for my cock."

"You going to push me down and fuck me or are you going to make me wait even longer for it?" Yuri asks. He tries not to let his desperation show too much but it is already bleeding into his voice.

"Just a little longer Kitten," JJ purrs, his voice getting closer as he he closes the distance between the two of them.

"Oh come on!" Yuri whines as he tries to hold onto the last shreds of his sanity.

"I want the pleasure of finishing you off myself," JJ whispers in Yuri's ear making a shiver run down his spine.

"Fucking hell, get on with it then!"

JJ says nothing, simply tossing his phone down onto the bed and grabbing the lube. Yuri slips his fingers out of himself and is about to snap at JJ to hurry up but a hand in his hair, pressing his face down into the mattress shuts him up and makes his cock twitch.

"Eyes down Kitten," JJ growls.

"Yes sir," Yuri moans.

"Fuck me, you're too good at this," JJ groans. "I wouldn't mind an evening of that."

"You'll have to earn that one," Yuri says smirking to himself, privately thinking that he wouldn't mind that himself. A night of being at JJ's mercy again takes him right back to that night in the car where he ended up gagged with his own underwear... Yeah, he could definitely go for that again.

"Then I'd better start now," JJ says.

Yuri has no idea how JJ plans to do that but as he feels the chill of lube on his skin he has a pretty good idea. JJ plunges two fingers into him with no resistance making Yuri cry out and arch back. It feels so fucking good to have JJ dominate him like this without even trying.

A third finger slips in and Yuri moans heatedly as it rams into his prostate. He's close, he's so fucking close but he's desperate not to cum until JJ fucks him. Hands clench against the sheets beneath him and he makes every muscle in his body tighten each time JJ seems in danger of pulling out. The moans from JJ when he does this are fucking perfect.

"Ah JJ!" he screams after a particularly hard thrust to his prostate that makes fireworks explode behind his eyes. "Oh god, please fuck me!"

"You ready for me Kitten?"

"Fuck yes, been ready for you for so long," Yuri groans.

He waits for JJ's snarky retort but it doesn't come. Instead his fingers, his fucking magical fingers, slip out of him. He bites down on a whine of protest and looks over his shoulder to see JJ slipping on a condom and coating himself in lube. Lips press to the base of his spine and Yuri shivers.

"JJ please!"

"God I love the sound of you begging me for my dick like a high class whore," JJ groans. "I could listen to that all night."

"No!" Yuri cries. "Don't you dare fucking tease me anymore! I... I need it!"

JJ takes hold of Yuri's chin and turns his head so that he can press a kiss to Yuri's lips. "Turn around then, I want to see your face as you fall apart."

"Okay," Yuri pants. He turns so that he's facing JJ on the mattress, staring up at his beautiful god like body. With a smirk on his lips JJ places his hands on Yuri's knees.

"Open sesame," he says as he pushes Yuri's legs apart, as wide as they'll go.

Yuri rolls his eyes. "If I wasn't so turned on I'd fucking leave right now."

"No you wouldn't," JJ says with a slick grin.

Yuri is about to snap a witty retort back when, without warning, JJ buries himself to the hilt inside him. A long, loud groan is pulls from the both of them as Yuri feels himself stretched to the limit by JJ's huge cock and as JJ feels Yuri clamping down on him like a vice.

He begins thrusting into Yuri at a furious pace, manoeuvring Yuri's legs so that they're resting on his hips and clasping Yuri's hands, linking their fingers together and pinning him down to the bed.

"Ah fuck JJ!" Yuri moans as JJ presses kisses to every single bit of skin he can reach.

"You feel so fucking good Kitten," JJ groans as he rams into Yuri, harder and harder. "You're fucking stunning.

"Ah... I'm gonna cum!" Yuri cries.

"Cumming without me even needing to touch you," JJ chuckles. "You must really get off on me watching you."

All Yuri can do is respond with a wordless cry as JJ pounds into him and holds himself there. Yuri can feel him pulsing inside him and he writhes underneath him. JJ's close and Yuri can feel it. He wants JJ to explode inside him and completely and utterly wreck him.

"JJ... please, I'm so close, I'm gonna cum!"

"Then cum for me," JJ orders as he slams into Yuri again.

As if on command Yuri's orgasm rips through him, fire coursing through his veins as he paints his chest in white. Yuri clings to JJ's hands as he rides out his orgasm with a curse on his tongue. It feels so good to have JJ inside him as he reaches his peak and he almost feels as if his heart is going to burst with the swell of emotions raging in his chest.

It's only made worse when JJ kisses him as he reaches his own peak and explodes inside him. He's never felt like this before, even with guys he would have called boyfriends he still kept them at arms length. JJ's insistence makes him want to pull him closer and not let go. It's down right terrifying and he doesn't know what to do with it.

"That was amazing," JJ pants, breath fanning across Yuri's cheek before he presses a slopping kiss to it.

"Y... yeah," Yuri stammers, overcome by the realisation that he actually has _feelings_ for JJ. Even though it was heated and frenzied there was something different about the way they fucked this time. The way JJ held his hands and kissed him, they way they were both sober and face to face made it much more passionate. Without meaning to he gives JJ's hands a gentle squeeze.

JJ leans down and presses a kiss to his lips. "Don't move," he says. "I'll grab you some tissue."

"Okay."

Yuri winces slightly as JJ pulls out. He feels drained and empty and he lets his eyes slip closed for a moment. _Did JJ notice it was different? Would he care or does he just want to turf me out as quickly as possible._ A lump springs up in his throat as he wrestles with the possibility that JJ doesn't want anything else to do with him now he's got his way. That is until he feels a pair of soft lips brushing against his forehead.

"Hey you," JJ whispers as Yuri's eyes flutter open.

"Hey," Yuri replies.

"I thought this might be nicer than tissues," JJ says as he runs a warm, damp flannel over Yuri's chest.

"Mmm thanks," Yuri sighs, content. JJ's right; it does feel a lot nicer than tissues.

"Do you think we could talk?" JJ suddenly asks out of the blue and Yuri's entire body clenches.

"Sure..."

"I'm not sure how to do this so I'll just come out and say it but would you consider possibly being in a relationship with me?" JJ asks.

"What?" Yuri asks, unable to believe his ears.

"I like you, a lot, and I don't really want to keep just sleeping with you. I mean, don't get me wrong, the sex is amazing but I'd love it if there could be more to us than that."

Yuri can feel heat fanning across his cheeks. Trying to put his feelings into words has never been his strong point and now he needs to or he risks losing JJ completely.

"I... I'd like that too," he says and the smiles that lights up JJ's face melts his heart. "I... I'm just not very good at being a boyfriend."

"Neither am I," JJ smiles.

"Oh shut up, I bet you're a fucking great boyfriend," Yuri mumbles, pouting and looking away.

JJ takes his chin and turns Yuri's face so that he has to look at him. "Wanna find out?"

"Yeah," Yuri says, a coy smile on his face. "Can we just keep this between the two of us for now? I just don't know if I'm ready for something really public yet."

"That's okay," JJ says brushing Yuri's hair out of his eyes. "Nothing has to be out in the open and we can just see how things go."

"Cool," Yuri grins before pulling JJ close and closing the distance between their lips.


End file.
